


Panic at the Display...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Chimney Han Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chim helps him through it, Chim spends the night with Eddie, Chimneyhanweek2020, Day 1, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, could there be more?, eddie has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: The Fire Fam goes to 4th of July fireworks, but one big boom and Eddie freaks out. After he falls and hits his head, Chim is there to help him find his way back.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Chimney Han Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Panic at the Display...

The night was just getting dark, it was the 4th of July and the FireFam was all together ready to watch the fireworks. The kids were sitting on a blanket, the parents sitting around relaxing and having fun waiting for the show to start. 

Thing were going well, fairly well anyway until a rather loud firework went off, Eddie jerked in his seat, nearly toppling it over as he scrambled to his feet. His foot must've gotten caught because he tripped, fell and hit his head on the picnic table on the way down. It didn't knock him out though and he tried to get up and away. 

Chim was on his feet a split second later and looked at Hen, “Get my kit from the car.” 

She nodded and raced for her car as Chim turned to focus on Eddie the other adults keeping the kids focused on the fireworks. Buck going so far as he pull Christopher into his lap and point to keep the kid from seeing his father in pain and panic.

“Eddie!” Chim called out over the sounds of the fireworks, keeping his eyes on his co-worker and friend, “Eddie, look at me man, I don't know where you think you are but focus on me, on my voice. You're safe man, you're safe.”

Eddie's eyes were wide and frantic and Chim's heart broke for the man. The former soldier. Most days Eddie was fine but now and then shit like this happened and it sucked. Hen came back with the kit but stopped well out of Eddie's line of sight, and Chim kept talking, slowly inching forward.

“Eddie, come on man, come back to me. You can do it, come on. Focus on me.”

Something flickered in Eddie's eyes, “Ch-Chim?”

“That's right Eddie, that's right, come on now, you're good, we're good, we're safe, it's just fireworks.” Eddie was within the range that he could grab Chim if he wanted and Chim slowly, carefully reached out a hand, “Take my hand buddy, come on.”

Eddie shuddered but slowly reached back out, closing his hand around Chim's. Chim sighed and gently, but insistently pulled Eddie into him, wrapping his free arm around his shoulders as Eddie collapsed into him, panting, cheeks damp.

“You're safe, you're safe. I've got you.” He rocked Eddie, not commenting on the other man's fragile emotional state. “You hit your head, you're bleeding, is it okay if Hen comes and patches you up?”

Eddie nodded and Chim signalled Hen to come closer. She knelt down, speaking softly, calmly, like she always did. Letting Eddie know every step of the way what was going on and why. Eddie stayed curled into Chim for the rest of the fireworks. Chim held Eddie close, speaking softly to him, comforting him, doing what he could to mitigate the effects of the explosions and help him feel better. 

At the end of the night Chim was glad that Carla had come with Eddie and Christopher because Eddie couldn't drive home with that head wound. Chim wanted Eddie to go to the hospital for a scan but Eddie promised him he'd take care of himself, and Carla said she'd stay the night, keep an eye on him.

“Or you know, -you- could always stay over.” Eddie smiled down at Chim.

Chim tried to laugh it off but in the end he followed Eddie and Carla home, helped Carla get Christopher to bed and then get Eddie there himself. He stayed by Eddie's side all night, swearing it just because of the head injury and not anything else. So what if he woke up in the morning with Eddie spooned up behind him, wrapped in his arms and having slept better, even with the interruptions, than he had in a long time. 

That was a consideration for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos aren't necessary but are very much appreciated.


End file.
